


Phil Lester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Merrydith



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Merrydith, Prompt Fic, Sad, Worksofphiction, love love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrydith/pseuds/Merrydith
Summary: Phil has a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day and Dan makes it all better.





	Phil Lester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> An Anonymous Tumblr Request!  
> (See tumblr for prompt: http://worksofphiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters are works of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Dan or Phil and as far as I know, this never happened.
> 
> Reading Time: 00:12:33

Dan Howell loved everything about his boyfriend. Absolutely everything. Phil was his perfect compliment and he wouldn’t trade his best friend, lover and second half for anybody in the world.

When Dan was getting to know Phil, he looked up to him. Both figuratively and literally. Phil used to have a couple inches on Dan and at the time it was perfect. They were the perfect height for those romantic kissing scenes that were in the movies, they fit together perfectly when snuggling in bed and they could hold hands with no strain on the other person. Ever since Dan went through his growth spurt at 20 however, he caught up to Phil. So much in fact, that he gained a couple inches and surpassed his boyfriend’s height. This was no problem. Now Dan would be the bigger spoon and when they kissed, Phil would angle his head up a little bit. It didn’t change their dynamic, it only made it better.

One of Dan’s favorite things about being taller than Phil was his ability to hold things _just_ out of the other boy’s reach. This was a game that Dan liked to play a lot when they were lounging about. Dan would offer to grab something for Phil and then hold it above his head playfully, making Phil jump to grab it. Sometimes he would set things on the top shelf in their kitchen where Phil would have to ask Dan to lift him up to fetch whatever it was. Dan would always snicker behind Phil and right when Phil was about to grab the object, Dan would step back a couple steps and put it out of Phil’s reach once again. When he put Phil down after finally letting him grab the object, Phil would chase Dan down the hall with it, yelling about wanting to kill the younger boy.

But of course, he never did. Phil would just chase Dan to his room and they would collapse onto the bed together, giggling and heaving from their tiny bit of exercise. Dan would kiss Phil on the nose and tell him that he loved him, followed by a million more kisses on his cheeks. Phil would blush and turn his head to hide it, only causing Dan to squish his cheeks and kiss him sloppily on the mouth.

This was Dan’s favorite past time.

And things were perfect. They always had been.

That is until one afternoon. Dan was sitting in the lounge playing around on his phone and deleting apps that he didn’t use anymore when he saw the Pokemon Go app that had been collecting dust since his Farfetch’d quest. He chuckled a little as his thumb hovered over the little X in the corner that, if pressed, could delete the app and all its data in one go.

“Hey, Phil?!” Dan called, knowing that the other boy was just around the corner in the kitchen. Phil didn’t answer, so Dan used his voice and called louder. “Phil!”

“What what what?” Phil came in wearing two blackened oven gloves and a sour expression. Dan glanced at his flour covered self and shook his head, choosing to ignore the frazzled state his boyfriend was in.

“What are you doing today?” he asked casually as if Phil wasn’t smack dab in the middle of something.

“Um…well I was just about finished with my-”

“Great! Want to go on an adventure with me?” Dan interrupted, hearing _just about finished_ and deciding that was enough. Phil answered with a skeptical look and he glanced back in the direction of the kitchen.

“Um…sure. What for?” Phil shifted on his feet.

“Well, Pokemon Go came out about a year ago now, right? I was just about to delete it but I was thinking we should give it one last horrah? You know…for old times sake?” Dan said all this in an enticing tone, so Phil wouldn’t be able to say no.

“You wanna film it?” Phil suggested, shrugging. That was all the confirmation Dan needed however and he quickly stood from his chair.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” He gave Phil a tiny kiss as he snatched on of Phil’s oven mitts.

“Hey!” Phil fought, running after Dan who was, as usual, holding it above Phil’s head. Phil jumped a couple times before being able to grab it, shoving it back on his arm and giving Dan a chuckle. Dan rewarded Phil with another kiss on the cheek as he ventured to his bedroom for something to wear. “Be ready in ten!”

“Can we make it 30?” Phil responded, his voice barely audible from where Dan was now.

“25!” Dan shouted as he locked himself in the bathroom to do his hair.

When Dan left his room so many minutes later, totally ready to go, he got a whiff of something super strong coming from the kitchen. He covered his nose with his sweater paw and grimaced.

“God, Phil. What is that smell?”

When Dan entered the lounge, he was greeted with Phil trying to tie his laces with a pout.

“I burned my cake.”

“You what?” Phil didn’t usually cook many sweets. Dan would know, the bought sweets were coming from their joint bank account. They were Phil’s weakness. Plus, neither of them could bake for shit.

“I was making a cake and it burned.” Dan noticed that Phil was having particular difficulty with his shoelaces, seeing as one was much much shorter than the other.

“Come on, Phil! We have to get going or we’ll lose daylight!” Dan tugged on his boyfriend’s arm, yanking him out the door. Phil sputtered a little but he eventually just tucked in close to Dan as they walked out of their apartment and into the real world. “I was thinking maybe we could get some dinner while we were out. What do you think?”

“Sure,” Phil answered, the idea seeming to spark interest in the other boy.

“What are you in the mood for then?” Dan asked, bumping his hand against Phil’s, this being the only way they could act close in public. It sucked sometimes not being out to _everybody_ , but it was worth the privacy in their relationship.

“Maybe Chinese?” Phil suggested with a small smile on his lips. Dan knew that was his favorite. And he knew just the place to take him.

After walking a few blocks away from their place, Dan pulled out the camera and decided this would be a good place to start filming. He passed the camera to Phil and told him to start it up. This was a pretty common procedure and because the game was Dan’s idea, Phil would film him first.

“Dan…” Phil mumbled after messing with the buttons.

“Hm?” Dan was working on fixing his hair, not trying to look like a rat for the entire internet.

“The battery isn’t charged,” Phil said. “We didn’t charge it after the last time we used it.”

“What? Lemme see that.” Dan grabbed the recording device from Phil’s grasp and inspected the flashing light on the side. He sighed. “Fuck.”

“That’s okay. We don’t need to film today. We can just-”

“Weren’t you the last person to use it?” Dan turned to Phil, his eyes landing on a shocked expression painted on his boyfriend’s face.

“I mean, maybe…I don’t really reme-”

“ _Phil_! You have to remember to charge it!” Dan whined as he bumped into Phil’s shoulder with his own. This happened every now and then, especially with their profession. Usually, they take it pretty light heartedly but Phil looked pretty guilty so Dan just dropped it and sighed, opening up his app and beginning to hunt for the little digital creatures without the audience. He might catch more without it anyway.

They were hunting for a few hours when Dan’s stomach started to growl. He consulted Phil and they decided that they should start heading for food. Luckily, they weren’t far from Phil’s favorite Chinese place and when they arrived, Phil reached for the door.

Except it didn’t open.

Because they were closed.

“What?!” Phil exclaimed, his whole body slumping. “They’re closed?”

“Aw man. I was looking forward to the dumplings as well!” Dan whined, a hefty sigh leaving his throat. He put his hands on his hips as he scoured the street for something else while Phil just stared painfully at the closed sign above his head. “Wanna do pizza instead?”

“I guess,” Phil responded, his voice quieter than anything now. Dan felt bad but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He was hungry and they needed to eat _something_.

The pizza took thirty minutes to finally arrive to their table and in that time Dan had caught 15 Pokemon. Phil was clicking away on his phone with a bitter frown while Dan was mildly distracted. And once the pizza was placed in front of them, Dan excused himself to the bathroom to wash his hands without even noticing that the toppings were incorrect.

 

-

 

When Dan excused himself to the bathroom, Phil put his head in his hands. This had been the worst day that Phil Lester had had in a long time.

He woke up at 7:00am to an angry phone call from his brother, something about the website and a glitch in the system. He got up to take care of that and he stubbed his toe on the bathroom sink while he attempted to put his contacts in, but when he lost a contact in his eye, he decided to just go with glasses which were for some reason giving him a headache. He traveled into the living room where he messed around with some website settings to make his brother happy, ultimately curling up on the couch to catch a couple more ZZZ’s. When he woke up a couple hours later, all he wanted was some chocolate and luckily they had some chocolate cake hidden in the back of the pantry. Phil decided he would try to make it, however, he must have accidentally hit the oven’s temperature knob with his hip while he was mixing because it got way too hot and the entire thing burned in minutes. He stained his corgi shirt with chocolate batter and then while he was trying to tie his shoe, his lace snapped and he couldn’t get a proper loop. He just tucked the lace in which had fallen out thrice since, causing him to trip. Their camera battery was dead and it was probably his fault, his favorite Chinese place was closed, his brother sent him another angry email and now their pizza had come with the wrong ingredients and he couldn’t find the energy to care.

Obviously, none of this was Dan’s fault and he didn’t want to inconvenience the other boy with his own problems, so he had done his best to keep his mood neutral, but when Dan returned and didn’t even notice that the pizza hadn’t come with their specific toppings, Phil was just about ready to go back to bed.

“Hey, you okay?” Dan asked, probably at this point, picking up on Phil’s sour mood. He wasn’t doing much to hide it anymore, to be honest, and his frown was probably noticeable. That and he wasn’t even eating the pizza. “You have to eat, Philly.”

The endearing nickname was something Dan used to make him feel better on a day where maybe things were slightly off, but today was a lost cause. The nickname only irritated Phil because he wished it would work like it usually did.

“I’m not hungry,” he mumbled, giving his best attempt at a smile and Dan just shrugged, grabbing another slice.

“Hey, didn’t we order sausage on our pizza?” Dan asked, his mouth full of cheese and pepperoni. Now it was Phil’s turn to shrug, his eyes focusing on the waiter who was coming over with their bill.

It wasn’t long before they were en route to their place again. With only Dan eating, the pizza was boxed up rather early and now Phil was carrying it as Dan was catching another Pokemon.

All Phil could think about was getting home and ending the day. He wanted to climb into their bed and pass out, starting over the day and hoping it went better than this one. But of course, they still had a mile to walk and there was a group of girls screaming and coming right for them.

Great.

Just what he needed.

He put on his friendliest face and sighed when Dan kinda stepped away from him in an effort not to out them. Phil knew it was protocol, but he still felt a little sting. He wanted Dan near him, now more than ever.

“Hey guys!” Dan spoke, pulling them into a giant group hug.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe it’s actually Dan and Phil!” One girl exclaimed, her smile spreading and her nose poking into Phil’s rib cage.

“Yupp! That’s us!” Phil said, his eyes glancing over at Dan, wishing that Dan could read his mind and hurry this up.

“Do you guys want a photo?” Dan asked, gesturing to one of the girl’s cellular devices. They all nodded and handed Dan (who had the longest arms) the phone to take the picture.

For some God forsaken reason, the photo kept turning out blurry and it was forever before they were able to shake the girls that seemed to be freaking out a little. They kept asking why the pair was outside at all and Phil was in no mood to deal with it. He tried his hardest to seem kind, but it came off as being short and he actually received a glance from Dan because of it.

“Wow Phil, what, do you have to pee or something?” Dan commented on Phil’s shortness, prodding at Phil as he usually did. Phil said nothing and shook his head, Dan just laughing a little.

They finally walked through the front door of their apartment and Phil literally slumped. He kicked off his shoes and started for the bedroom.

“Hey, where are you going?” Dan asked, grabbing Phil’s arm.

“I’m really tired. I think I’m just gonna head to bed,” Phil was salty but he wasn’t going to take it out on his boyfriend. Dan did nothing wrong. It wasn’t his problem. Plus, if he brought up how terrible his day was, he would have to relive it. It was better off he didn’t talk about it. He tried his best to be calm and collected as Dan came closer.

“Not without a kiss you aren’t,” Dan threatened playfully, closing in and wrapping his arms around Phil’s slumped body. He went in for a kiss, like usual, and then without any warning, picked up the older boy and started shuffling towards the lounge.

“Dan!” Phil yelled, flailing a little, trying to process what on Earth his boyfriend was doing. “Dan, put me down!”

“Make me!” Dan giggled, picking up speed and going towards the sofa. He threw Phil onto the furniture and started to tickle him, Phil’s legs kicking and his arms trying to push Dan off.

“Dan! Please!” Phil couldn’t help but laugh, he was _really_ ticklish, but this was not what he wanted. He appreciated the effort, Dan clearly picked up that something was wrong, but he had no idea how bad of a mood Phil was in.

Suddenly Phil was thinking about his whole day all over again and how he just wanted to sleep. He thought about his yelling brother, his failed cake, the restaurant he just wanted to eat at and now this? He couldn’t help but close his eyes and start to cry. His cheeks flushed and then tears were rolling down quickly, as he just gave up.

Dan wasn’t stupid. He looked up to see Phil’s smile and was greeted with tears that alarmed him immediately.

“Oh God, Phil! Did I hurt you? Oh my God, I’m sorry! What did I do?” Dan stopped and scooted back so that Phil had plenty of space, just in case Dan _had_ hurt him in some way. Phil just shook his head and rolled over so that his face was inside the couch. His body racked with sobs, Dan sitting behind him with no clue what to do. “Phil?”

Dan reached forward and rubbed Phil's back gently for a few minutes, saying nothing and Phil appreciated that. That was what he wanted. Silence and comfort.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. Did I do something wrong?” Dan said meekly, a guilty tone laced within his words. Phil knew he would blame himself and that’s not at all what Phil intended. He shook his head. “Well, then what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Phil took his tear streaked face from the nook it was in and he took a deep breath. He looked into Dan’s eyes for a long time, taking comfort in the big brown orbs that had always soothed him. He glanced at his lap and then he sighed, doing something he had never done before. He raised his arms into the air and bit his lip.

 

-

 

Dan stared at Phil while he sniffled, noticing how blue Phil’s eyes got when he cried. Dan felt sorry and he wasn’t even sure what had happened. But then Phil was doing something he’d never seen the boy do before. He was lifting his arms up. Like a child did when they wanted to be carried.

“Phil?” Dan asked hesitantly while Phil just looked at him silently with his arms in the air.

Dan contemplated what to do. He was pretty sure Phil was asking to be picked up, but he didn’t want to screw up again and hurt his boyfriend who was already in an emotional state. Phil was staring at him with those big blue eyes and suddenly Dan couldn’t help himself. He stood up and walked over to his boyfriend, who seemed extra small right now, collecting him in his arms (who knew he was this strong) and carrying him to his bedroom. Phil didn’t fight in, only hummed gently into Dan’s chest when he made contact, sending butterflies to Dan’s stomach. Phil had never looked this vulnerable.

Dan placed him gently on the bed and looked down at the boy who suddenly looked the most tired Dan had ever seen him. Dan couldn’t remember if he had looked this way all day or if this was after the tears.

“Phil, want me to go to bed with you?” Dan offered, wanting to wipe away the sad in any way he could.

Phil just nodded, curling into himself on top of the duvet and Dan sighed happily, already excited to cuddle up around his boyfriend for the night.

He gently pulled the duvet from underneath Phil and shed both of their clothes, climbing into the bed and around his sulking boyfriend.

“Would you like to tell me what’s wrong?” Dan suggested softly, letting his body heat soak into Phil’s usually cold body under their blankets. Phil nodded and wiggled his body to make himself comfortable against Dan.

“I had a very bad day,” Phil mumbled, his eyes shutting and his heart rate slowing.

Dan nuzzled into the back of Phil’s neck, the feeling of Phil’s skin was always comforting, even when he didn’t have any problems of his own. He hoped the same was true for Dan’s skin on Phil’s.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I shouldn’t have dragged you out of the house.” Dan realized his mistake, going over the facial expressions Phil had made a few times that morning. Maybe he should have paid a little more attention or asked Phil for his opinion twice. “Can I do anything to help?”

Phil shook his head and just mumbled, “wanna sleep.”

“Alright.” Dan wrapped around his beloved even tighter, after reaching and turning out the light. He rocked Phil gently as they lied there for a while. Phil’s sniffles got less frequent and soon his breathing had slowed. “Sleep well, Philly.”

“I love you,” Phil said in the most quiet of voices. Dan would have squealed it was so cute, but Phil’s ear was right next to his mouth and that wouldn’t have been pleasant. He just kissed the other boy’s earlobe and whispered,

“I love you too.”


End file.
